


Disappear

by haldoor



Category: Moonlight (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Crossover, M/M, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> No spoilers for Moonlight; vague spoilers for the end of S3 Vampire Diaries. Features vampire porn, some blood-sucking; also the suggested use of one character as a prophylactic ;-).  Brief mentions of Alaric Saltzman only<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't have any ownership rights to The Vampire Diaries or Moonlight; I just enjoy making vampire fandoms collide.  No money exchanges hands<br/><b>Beta:</b> Sadly, unbeta'd because I wasn't sure anyone would be willing; feel free to point out any glaring errors<br/><b>Summary:</b> In which Mick St. John gets a visitor he hadn't expected, Damon Salvatore tries to get something out of his system, and Josef Konstan lets everyone know who's really in charge<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignemferam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://uxseven.livejournal.com/profile)[**uxseven**](http://uxseven.livejournal.com/) who completed one of the recent weekend challenges at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**. The prompt suggestions included crossovers, and this one kinda bit me in the neck (pun intended) and became somewhat longer than the double-drabble it was supposed to be

A sound from the alley below caught Mick St. John's attention from where he stood at the edge of the balcony. He leaned over, the warm breeze blowing his hair back from his face, and spotted the yowling cats easily in the darkness. Something else moved nearby, drawing his focus. He centered his gaze on a figure emerging from the darkness. A familiar white face turned upward to meet his eyes as effortlessly as Mick had pinpointed the cats.

Letting a smile grace his face, Mick held out a hand in invitation, and stepped back to allow the other vampire room to land from his leap upward.

"It's been a while," Damon Salvatore said, the usual eyebrow arch in place along with the arrogant smirk Mick remembered so well.

"What brings you here?" Mick asked, furrowing his brow in suspicion.

Damon's smile widened as he moved closer. "I can't just visit an old friend?"

Mick huffed a laugh, flicking his gaze away and then back to meet Damon's confident eyes. "You, _just_ visiting? Not usually."

Damon slid a hand up Mick's lapel, ostensibly straightening it as he caressed the fabric. There was an air of suggestive danger about him tonight. "We could go inside; get more... comfortable." He leaned forward slightly, whispering close to Mick's ear. "Then I could tell you the real reason."

Mick gazed down his nose, amused at Damon's temerity. He obviously didn't give up on seduction easily – especially with someone he'd never managed to have in the past.

Mick decided that playing Damon at his own game might be the better option this time around. "Josef is due any time, you know. You sure you want to stick around?" He let his own tone lower to a seductive pitch. "He can get rough. You should know he doesn't share easily."

Damon's eyes widened slightly, though he hid his surprise quickly as he stepped far enough away to study Mick's face properly. "Thought you two were just friends. You were at such pains to explain to me how 'straight' you were last time I was here."

Mick smiled wickedly. "It seemed enough to put you off then, but I get the feeling you won't take no as easily for an answer tonight, no matter what I say."

"And to think Stefan said you didn't have the instinct for immortality."

Letting his gaze wander away for a moment, Mick shrugged. "He doesn't know me any better than you do, Damon."

Damon's smile broadened once more and he moved forward, taking Mick's arm. Mick let Damon turn him towards the doorway. "But I'm going to know you better soon, aren't I?"

"If Josef will let you," Mick replied as they headed inside.

"You need his permission?"

Once in Mick's apartment, Mick faced Damon again, sliding his hands under the other man's jacket and meeting his eyes with challenge. "Don't say I didn't warn you if he decides he's not up for this tonight."

"You think I'm frightened of him?" Damon's breath hitched slightly as Mick's hands pushed the jacket off his shoulders.

Mick quirked an eyebrow, smiling menacingly, removing the jacket fully and flicking it across the back of his couch. "Are you?"

"Let's test that theory." Damon moved forward swiftly, drawing Mick's head down and into a very wet and dirty kiss.

Hearing the door open behind him, Mick shifted Damon, but didn't stop the kiss immediately, turning them so he could see who had entered.

"Well, look what we have here," Josef's sarcasm held an amused note as he took up a casual-seeming stance with hands in pockets, though Mick could hear the hard edge to the words. "Mystic Falls is delivering a long way out of its zone these days. Thought you said you preferred city takeout, Mick?"

Mick grinned but didn't answer, letting go of Damon.

Damon studied Josef from head to foot before speaking. "You shouldn't put yourself down, Josef. Even someone who prefers the chillier things – like Mick here – enjoys a bit of... variety… occasionally."

Josef's eyebrow-raise was almost as impressive as Damon's usually were. "And you're offering that variety out of the goodness of your heart, I suppose?"

Mick was enjoying the exchange, but knew it was time they focused on why Damon was really here. "Why _are_ you here, Damon?"

"Getting to know you better isn't good enough reason?" Damon slid an arm around Mick's waist, eyeing Josef disdainfully.

Josef met Mick's eyes as he answered Damon. "Much as I know you can't resist a challenge, Salvatore, you and your brother rarely go out of your way just for a fuck. Or is his cock losing its flavor after all these years? You know Mick doesn't do boys."

Damon's laugh was musical as he offered Mick a quick look from under his pretty lashes and then smirked back at Josef. He tightened his grip on Mick, though Mick didn't encourage him. "That's not what he told me."

"Oh really?" Josef turned his steely gaze on Mick.

Mick smiled easily at Josef and shrugged.

Josef grinned back at him, transferring his gaze to sweep Damon's body. "He usually prefers _men_ if you must know, but it would be a pity to waste such willing. Be my guest." He waved a hand dismissively and sank into the nearest armchair, crossing his legs and spreading his arms across the backrest as he smiled almost non-threateningly in Damon's direction.

Mick let his arm go around Damon's back, but he maintained eye contact with Josef. He could tell Damon was disconcerted by Josef's behavior, but was trying to hide it.

"You don't want to reclaim your property?" Damon directed the question at Josef, his eyebrow quirking high.

"I'm not his property." Mick dipped his head, finding Damon's lips and separating them with his tongue. The resulting kiss was hot, wet and arousing for both of them – and if he knew Josef as well as he thought, probably for him too. Mick swayed them towards the couch beside Josef and pulled Damon down into his lap as he sat. "You think I can be controlled so easily?"

Damon looked from Josef to Mick and back again, a typically sarcastic smile in place. "I'm certainly interested to know who controls who in bed."

"I don't have a bed," Mick told him, watching intently as he ran a finger along the fine jaw-line in front of him. "Did you even shave before you were turned?"

Damon snorted and turned a scowl on him. "Does it make a difference?"

Mick let a laugh out, thrilled that a play so easy had disconcerted Damon. Josef was watching with eyes narrowed; he looked relaxed enough, but Mick knew him too well to believe that was the case.

"Why don't we see how much hair you have in other places?" Josef suggested, lifting a playful eyebrow.

Damon offered him a suspicious look but said nothing, shifting so that Mick could help him remove items of clothing, and arching his back when Mick bit lightly at the skin of his neck as flesh was bared. He had an interesting scent, Mick decided; not as alluring as a human's, but lightly citrus-smelling and mixed with a spice of blood to the taste on his tongue. He groaned as Mick laid him down on the sofa, naked at last, and totally erect.

Mick flicked a look at Josef, who was still watching them casually – although Mick knew that was only an affectation he was maintaining – and then slid cool hands down the pale body, lifting Damon's ass up and engulfing the rigid dick in the dampness of his mouth.

"Oh..." Damon breathed, the curve of his back arching further. He sounded slightly breathless when he spoke again. "Didn't know you had it in you, Mick. This what he usually does for you, Josef?"

"There's so much that Mick can do; you'd be impressed." Josef sounded slightly bored, like he really didn't give a shit what Mick was doing.

Mick couldn't see his face from this angle, but he knew the signs. It wouldn't take much to get Josef moving if that was what Mick wanted. He moved faster on the rigid flesh in his mouth, listening for the tiny hitches of breath that signified Damon was close. Damon's hand dug into his skull, forcing himself deeper into Mick's throat.

Shaking the hand off, Mick pulled away and let Damon's still hard cock pop out of his mouth. Before Damon could protest, Mick pulled him into his arms and kissed him, moving swiftly across to Josef and depositing the surprised Damon in Josef's lap.

"Nice," Josef commented, grabbing Damon's hair as Mick wiped the back of a hand across his mouth and flopped back onto the sofa, leveling a heated glance at Josef. "Good to see you haven't lost your touch with foreplay."

"Hey..." Damon tried to protest, but Josef held him still with one hand, covering his mouth with the other as he smirked at Mick.

"Happy Birthday," Mick offered, watching with amusement as Damon struggled in Josef's arms.

Josef gave Damon the sort of look he usually reserved for humans he was about to squash, and then grinned widely at Mick. "You shouldn't have. At my age a man doesn't like to be reminded. How did you guess what I wanted?"

"Let's just say the opportunity arose and I thought you might appreciate it."

"I'm grateful."

Damon hadn't stopped wriggling, but he wasn't getting far.

"You gonna finish with him now, or...?" Mick asked casually, lifting a hand in question.

Josef smiled at Damon, baring his fangs. "On your knees, Salvatore. I want to see that pretty ass in the air."

"You think I'm gonna-"

Josef cut him off with a harsh look. "Do what you're told, Damon. You wouldn't still be here, let alone naked, if you didn't want this."

Damon gave a reluctant gesture that said he couldn't disagree with Josef's words, and lowered himself slowly to the floor.

"Actually, I have a better idea." Josef smiled in Mick's direction. "Why don't you show me what those ruby-red lips can do, Damon? And Mick?" He started unfastening his fly and beckoned Damon forward.  


Mick raised his brows in query, watching Damon take over from Josef at his crotch.

Josef looked down, settling back into the armchair as Damon found his erection and licked at the tip. Josef's voice sounded just a little breathless when he spoke again. "How's it look from there? Maybe you could find some lube, unless Damon's prepared to go without?"

Damon flicked a look at Mick over his shoulder. "I've had bigger."

"Oh, I just bet you have," Josef replied, pulling at Damon's hair until he turned back to Josef's cock. "From memory, that pet human you have is pretty well hung, but Mick's no slouch either. And while, what's his name, Albert, Altrect..."

"Alaric," Mick supplied, narrowing his eyes at the way Damon's eyes flashed him another look. If he wasn't mistaken there was some pain involved in whatever had happened with that relationship. He stood up to retrieve the lube out of a side drawer and sat back down on the edge of the sofa, waiting for Josef to give the word.

"That's right; Alaric." Josef offered Damon a sly grin. "Of course humans don't quite have the _application_ of another vampire, do they? And with Stefan so wrapped up in his pretty cheerleader, you're probably not getting any there either. Missing it, are you?"

"Fuck off," Damon growled.

"Oh no. Not at all, my pretty friend. You can carry on doing what you'd barely begun, and Mick... well, Mick's going to show you exactly what he's got, isn't that right, Mick?" Josef's eyes glittered with need as he looked at Mick, and there was no way Mick couldn't do exactly what he suggested - compelled or not.

Mick could barely take his eyes off the heated expression aimed at him over Damon's shoulder, but it was clear that Damon was doing what he was told, his hands sliding up Josef's pants and bunching the cloth away from where his mouth worked. Mick kneeled behind him, flicking the fly on his own trousers, and smoothing one hand over Damon's cool buttocks.

To his credit, Damon didn't flinch when Mick pressed two lubed fingers into his asshole, but he could only assume it was due to the no doubt extended experience he'd had with that broody brother of his, not to mention his human lover. Mick couldn't help wondering how often the three of them played together.

Although Mick usually liked to take his time with such things, it wasn't long before he was ready to replace the fingers with something that would appreciate the pulsing muscles inside Damon's body so much more. A quick glide over his cock with more lube, and Mick pressed in almost painfully slowly as he pushed Damon's hair away from his neck to bite gently at the white skin underneath. He couldn't help but look at the way Damon's mouth was moving along Josef's cock, biting harder at the neck as the lust grew.

Josef groaned, his leg muscles tensing as he made shallow thrusts into Damon's mouth. Mick echoed the sound, the tightness of Damon's squeezing muscles sending shivers along his spine. Mick lifted his eyes to meet Josef's, their rhythm matching effortlessly, and he smiled as Josef lifted one of Damon's arms, stroking at the pulse point at his wrist, daring Mick.

It was as if Damon wasn't even there, apart from as a vessel for them to share, and Mick bared his fangs, watching as Josef's eyes glittered blackly in the dim light. They both struck at once – Josef in the arm he held and Mick in Damon's smooth white neck – speeding up their movements in unison as they pumped through the glorious moment of shared orgasm. Damon shuddered into his own climax and moaned around Josef's still-pumping cock as Mick continued to impale him from behind.

All three of them rocked for several minutes, the motion a continuation of the extreme pleasure that flowed back and forth between them, until finally Mick drew away, blood thickening sweetly in his mouth. He watched as a single ruby bead of it trailed down Damon's too pale skin from the rapidly healing holes Mick had made.

Wiping his lips with his fingertips, Mick shifted backwards and collapsed onto the couch, refastening his pants with his other hand. His eyes never left Josef's as the thump of fresh and powerful blood swirled and settled in his system.

After a few moments, Damon moved, his actions unsteady as he found his clothes and donned them, staring quietly down at Josef and then at Mick before huffing to himself quietly and heading for the door.

Mick felt locked together with Josef by something greater than the sex, although Josef managed a brief farewell to Damon in his usual sarcastic tones, his fingers moving rapidly to cover himself. "Shut the door after you. Give our regards to Alaric."

"He's dead," was all Damon offered, the slam of the door echoing loudly behind him.

Mick blinked at the sound, the realization of what Damon had said sinking in past the pull of Josef, and finally tore his eyes away from his friend to stare painfully at the space Damon had just vacated.

"Huh, how about that?" Josef got up from the chair and moved towards Mick. "You were spectacular, by the way. We should do that more often."

Mick frowned as he turned towards Josef, who had gracefully lowered himself beside Mick on the couch. "With Damon? You think that's what he came here looking for?"

Josef shook his head, spreading his arm along the back of the sofa and leaning closer to Mick so his next words puffed against Mick's ear. "Who knows? But no, not with him. Maybe someone local, or a freshie. Won't be the same, but... he won't be back for a while now. At a guess, maybe he needed something like this to take his mind off his dead boyfriend, but men – vampires – like Damon don't stay down for long. He'll find something or _someone_ to occupy his thoughts – and his bed – soon enough, even if he mourns for 'his Alaric' for far too long."

Mick let his head turn further so his lips were only the tiniest distance from Josef's. "That's deep, for you."

Josef's mouth quirked into a grin, though he didn't move away, eyes dancing in mirth. "Besides, I think he got the picture about to whom you belong, don't you?"

"I don't doubt that at all." Mick made the air between them disappear, just like they'd done to Damon, regret falling away as he and Josef returned to what they'd barely even started.

~//~


End file.
